


The Road Trip to Florida

by ssttitdramon



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King, Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark (2019)
Genre: Gen, The Losers Club, alot of kids on a road trip, bullet point format, from tumblr, half canon compliant, it x ssttitd, ssttitd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssttitdramon/pseuds/ssttitdramon
Summary: Mike wants to go to Florida someday, so they go :')-I’m placing them all in 1990, everyone is the same age as they are in their respective movies-
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The Road Trip to Florida

**Author's Note:**

> When I was finishing this up at the time: I noticed Ramón’s car has a Florida license plate- which could mean nothing, he might’ve borrowed/bought a car in Florida for all we know. But since I’m taking in all the Morales crumbs the writers have dropped, Ramón is Florida Man™ in this fic  
> (Which is great cause he's the first one to support Mike's dream trip aaahhh)

  * Mike mentions wanting to go to Florida and Ramón is all _oh? Let’s go then??_
  * This calls for a rooooad triiip (listen, _I know_. But for Mike’s sake, it’s happening.)
  * Mike, Beverly, Eddie and Chuck are buzzing around with where to stop on the way
  * They pull out a map and start marking up places
  * Immediately, Richie demands they see Times Square, “ol girl, Liberty” and the Empire State Building
  * To add to that, Ruth and Bill want to walk through Broadway
  * Stella, Chuck and Stan also want to go to the Metropolitan Museum of Art
  * “So a whole day in New York.”
  * Obviously you can’t have twelve kids pile inside Ramón’s car for a trip down the country like that
  * So they put their money together and rent out a van- making sure they’ve still got enough for gas and food
  * They spent their day in New York for sure
  * Right away, Auggie has a strict no-New-York-hot-dogs rule
  * And Eddie uses up all of his hand sanitizer in “Bacteria City”
  * Stella and Mike have the day scheduled down to where the group can go to every place everyone wants to see and can enjoy without chaos
  * They could’ve easily split into smaller groups, but these small town kids wanted to take it all in together- even with Chuck and Richie wearing those ridiculous I ❤ NY shirts
  * Actually, the only time they split up is in the art museum- Stan wants to avoid portraits altogether and he’s joined by Ruth, Mike, Bill, Ramón and Stella
  * Mike’s snapping a whole bunch of pictures of everyone the whole day
  * At first, Ruth hides from the camera, somewhat insecure about the fading scar on her face, but both Beverly and Stella give her some reassurance and slowly boost her confidence enough to let herself into some group pictures
  * They buy lunch and eat in Central Park- losing Auggie and Ben for 5 minutes before finding them in deep conversation with a tourist from France
  * *cue Stan and Eddie pretending to be French tourists for the rest of the day- and _no, of course_ they’re not a part of _that obnoxious groupe_ *
  * Chuck spots the Central Park Carousel and makes _everyone_ get on
  * He almost falls off his horse and nobody lets him forget about it for the rest of the day
  * They ~~crawl~~ walk up and down the Brooklyn Bridge- Stan and Ben pretend to be harsh architecture critics
  * That day it seemed like every cyclist was destined to almost run over Richie, so Ramón becomes the designated lookout for the boy- quick to pull him out of the way of annoyed New Yorkers
  * Unfortunately, they couldn’t fit riding the Coney Island Cyclone into their schedule
  * “We’ll go on our way back”
  * That night they stop at a campsite since no one wanted to sleep inside the van
  * Except Ruth and Eddie, she’s afraid of getting bit by a spider and Eddie just refuses to sleep outside
  * The rest of them take out sleeping bags and settle down next to the van as Mike starts a fire
  * Bill suckers Stella into letting him read one of her stories out loud
  * But only if he reads one of his too
  * They all listen in, becoming paranoid of the darkness that surrounds them
  * Eventually they loosen up, but they still make Ruth and Eddie promise they won’t drive off without them in the middle of the night
  * “Well if I wake up and see Bigfoot walking around- I give you all 10 seconds to get in.”
  * For the whole trip: Auggie, Ramón, and Ruth are the designated drivers
  * Beverly, Mike and Stella alternate on keeping track of the map and making sure they don’t pass by marked places they want to stop by
  * At some point, Bill swears up and down he can drive too, but they shut him down after hearing he’s got about two hours worth of driving experience
  * When given the chance, Stan sits up front on the lookout for birds and sticks blue tabs inside his book for every East Coast bird he manages to spot
  * He reads off the description of every blue tab bird to Auggie, Ramón, and Ruth- comfortable enough to ramble on and on about why he finds them appealing 
  * With everyone else, there are discussions about the government, aliens and milk before or after cereal…
  * “Guys, it’s only 9 a.m. and you’re alrea-”
  * “Hey I’m _just_ saying, milk before cereal is _absolutely barbaric_. Back me up, Mike.”
  * “Nah, I’m staying out of this one.”
  * Their second destination is the Smithsonian’s National Zoo
  * “That lizard right there looks like your mom.”
  * “Funny, I was about to say it looked like you.”
  * “Uh, why’s the tiger staring at me like that.”
  * “I don’t know, Stan. Maybe she knows you got a B minus on the Government fi- oW OW _OKAY SORRY_ ”
  * Afterwards, they walk around D.C.
  * “They say you can see the whole monument reflected if you’re at Lincoln’s eyes, anyone else want to climb up there?”
  * “I’m fine with watching you four get arrested.”
  * They trailed behind a random evening tour group
  * 10 minutes in, they were asked to leave for being disruptive
  * “It’s not like we’re that interested in that giant dick sticking out anyway.”
  * They stop by a diner and they all eat “like I’ve never taken you anywhere.” (-Ramón)
  * Richie keeps stealing Ruth’s fries, only to flick them at Eddie
  * Which make the two start bickering and Ruth makes Stella sit in between the two boys
  * An old couple at a nearby table who have been watching the group in amusement and hear about their Florida plans- advise them to stop by the Luray Caverns the next day
  * Seeing that it was roughly two hours west of D.C.- they agree to it
  * That night they settle down at another campsite, this time Auggie makes the fire and he’s damn proud of it
  * The next day they head to the Luray Caverns
  * Everyone’s so mesmerized by it
  * Richie tries scaring Eddie, saying there are ghosts in small corners
  * Auggie, ever being the non-believing reasonable one, assures him there’s no such thing in there with them
  * Chuck then joins Richie on a mission to scare Auggie and Eddie
  * Which didn’t work and only ended up making Stella paranoid 
  * Once they’re out, they start the 7 hour drive to Spoonauger Falls 
  * Beverly has silently sworn off smoking while on the trip, so when she gets the occasional urge- Ben gives her gum while Stella keeps her mind busy talking about movies they’ve seen 
  * Richie unsuccessfully tries to start an argument about Star Wars with them
  * Everyone else take naps on each other’s shoulders, dig into the book/comics boxes brought in by Ben and Chuck, or peek over Bill’s shoulder as he draws
  * They also play cards- Ramón and Beverly have the most winning hands
  * Chuck tries card tricks on Auggie and Eddie
  * Auggie pulled 8 of Hearts while Eddie pulled King of Clubs
  * Asks “Are these your cards?” after pulling a Joker and 6 of Spades
  * “Sure, Chucks.”
  * A flat tire leaves them stranded in a long empty road surrounded by trees
  * “See, this is how we all get _murdered_ by some hitchhiker.”
  * “Oh shut up, you’re not helping.”
  * “Yeah, I can see it in the papers now. Twelve fools murdered on a road trip!”
  * “Ruth, please tell me there’s a spare…”
  * “Of course there is, it’s in the back. I checked it myself before leaving.”
  * After pulling over, everyone gets out to check the damage, which was just a nail that had torn through the rubber
  * As Ramon, Auggie and Bill replace the tire- Stella spots a figure walking towards them in the distance
  * “Uh guys, there’s someone walking over here.”
  * “Maybe he’s checking if we need help.”
  * “What if it’s Chuck’s killer hitchhiker?”
  * “Yeah well, I don’t like the way he’s walking.” 
  * The person in question began to walk faster, their arm reaching to grab the stick poking from their back and pulling out what seemed to be an axe
  * “OH FUCK, WE GOTTA GO.”
  * They all scramble inside, nearly tripping over each other
  * As soon as the new wheel was secured in place, Bill rushed in carrying the jack and lug wrench as Auggie clumsily put away the flat tire in the back.
  * Luckily, Ramón sped off right before “Mr. Axe” got as close as 20 yards
  * They get to the falls at night, sleeping at a nearby campsite 
  * Everyone was still anxious over Mr. Axe so they agreed on someone keeping watch for an hour each until morning
  * Which failed as soon as Bill fell asleep on his time at 3 a.m.
  * In the morning they walk through the trail and splash each other when they get to the water 
  * Chuck manages to catch a spotted salamander and chases Stella and Ruth with it
  * Ben and Stan sit by the bank when a Carolina Wren lands by Stan’s hand
  * Mike manages to get a picture of the boy’s ecstatic face, eyeing down the curious bird that walked around him and flew off to a nearby branch, already harmonizing with other birds
  * Auggie gets completely soaked by Richie and Beverly
  * The three of them chase down Ramón for laughing too hard, so now you’ve got two completely soaked bois
  * From there to Florida, Ramón and Auggie sleep the entire way burrito-wrapped in towels
  * The next morning they get to Honeymoon Island State Park, an island recommended by Ramón himself- as it’s quite close to home 
  * Mike is the first to get out when they reach the beach, he’s got the biggest smile just feeling the sand under his feet and runs into the waves




End file.
